It is known to install a central parking ticket issuing machine on parking areas. A parking ticket can be bought there which indicates the valid parking time corresponding to the parking fees paid at the issuing machine. The parking ticket is put behind the windshield of the vehicle.
Such parking ticket issuing machines are relatively sensitive. They can easily be destroyed by rowdies and it can easily come to a defect of their relatively complicated and expensive electronics. A printer integrated in the device is susceptible to defects as well.
The parking ticket must be placed so as to be easily visible behind the windshield, for example by strong wind it can fly away before it is put against the windshield or even in the vehicle it can easily or unintentionally fall down, which leads to an unwanted fine.
At least the reading of the parking time is time consuming for a public officer since the exact parking time must always be read.
Parking meters which can be installed in the open are known as well, whereby an own parking meter does exist for each parking space. This solution without parking ticket issuing machine is losing ground since such a solution is relatively expensive due to the multitude of parking meters which have to have a solid construction.